


The map you use to find Her

by Offbrand_Valk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (mostly), 5 Times, And a tiny bit of Smut, Bartender AU, Christmas Fluff, Christmas!, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Fic Collection, Goth!Lena, Library AU, Mostly Fluff, Sub!Lena, a bit of aftercare, a tiny bit of angst, at least 1 instance of a college AU, consent talk, dom!Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Valk/pseuds/Offbrand_Valk
Summary: A bunch of Supercorp 1-shots (and a few 2-shots) i wrote on tumblr and finally got around to uploading here. Posted in the order they were written.





	1. My heart can't take this

**Author's Note:**

> 5 times Lena imagined Kara in a costume, and 1 time she didn't have to

1.

Lena Luthor has a problem, that problem is named Kara Danvers.

 

Not the plucky reporter herself, she has been nothing but gracious and respectful of her busy schedule.

 

It had all started when Lena one evening, to get a break from company politics, had google’d her new crush. She’d found a facebook, a twitter, and a linkedin account, all the things that were to be expected from a career woman in her 20’s. Then she’d stumbled upon a conspiracy website claiming that Cat Grant’s blonde assistant was in fact the maiden of might in disguise.

 

The notion was absurd really, sure their hair colours were somewhat similar, but there had to be more than 1 attractive blonde 20-something woman in National city with arms to die for. Besides, the 2 couldn’t be more different. Supergirl was self-righteous, arrogant, popular, collected, and seductively confident. Kara was naive, dorky, excitable, and realized mid-sentence that she had no idea what she was saying, and failed miserably at salvaging it (case in point: I flew here… on the bus). Besides Kara had much prettier smile if Lena had to say so herself.

 

Now she had imagined Kara Danvers in a supergirl outfit and the damage was done. And as that 1 horrible adcampaign from the 90’s said “Luthor imagination is a thing to behold”.

 

2.

Lena had what the media had dubbed “a privileged childhood” and there was some truth to that. She’d never gone to bed hungry, never had to ask twice for anything she might want, never had to worry about her parents loosing their livelihoods.

 

In spite of all that, growing up had been far from a happy affair. Between having been adopted, and being gay, her high class “friends” had not suffered from a lack of material to mock her with.

 

Lena tried not to let that part of her life affect, though she suspected it was part of the reason why she had yet to publicly come out. Another effect of her high school days, was a very complicated relationship with cheerleader uniforms.

 

1 of her assistants had described Kara as “that cheerleader who wrote an article for CatCo about you”, and there her rogue imagination went again.

 

Lena could clearly see it. Pleated skirt as long as her hand was wide, showing the slightest hint of what was no doubt adorable polka dotted underwear beneath. Crop top showing of her abs that looked like they had been cut from marble, and those delicious arms. For some reason Lena’s imagination put Kara in the blue and red of the Metropolis Comets.

 

Oh Kara was coming up, that was what her assistant had been trying to tell her.

 

3.

Lena is beginning to suspect Kara is part puppy.

 

She runs around like a dog let off it’s leash after leaving the theater. Keeps on rubbing against her. And had she been any other girl, Lena would have called the way she eats ice cream cones suggestive.

 

Lena can almost see the tail wagging from beneath the edge of her coat. If Lena squints her eyes a bit, she can almost see a pair of fluffy ears sticking out from the front of Kara’s ponytail. When Kara turns around and sends her a winning smile, Lena adds some pointy molars to her mental image.

 

In her love for ice cream, Kara has managed to get some of it on her own nose, and not wanting to let it go to waste, is now trying to reach it with her tongue. She almost, almost, walks over and licks it off the girl/puppy’s nose, only in the very last moment remembering how that would look should a picture of it end in the tabloids.

 

She’s never been much of a dog person, but Lena would slap a collar on her, and take her home, in a heartbeat if Kara offered.

 

4.

She overhears Kara and her assistant sharing stories one afternoon after a meeting.

 

Her assistant is both fascinated and shocked by Kara’s ability to survive 2 years as Cat Grant’s assistant, and even keep her cheery demeanor throughout it.

 

Kara is in the middle of telling a story about how Cat made Kara go to her home to pick up her spare laptop and read her son a bedtime story, when Lena’s assistant remarks. “And let me guess, when you got back, she made you dress up like a french maid and clean her office.”

 

By now Lena has somewhat gotten used to the effect Kara has on her (getting to kiss her on the lips a few times certainly helped), so she is able to hide the image in the back of her mind until she can go home in good faith.

 

Back in her penthouse she begins to focus on the image of Kara in a maid outfit. Kara seemed to like her job as a reporter, but she also mentioned having issues with her editor. Well if she fell on hard times, Lena could certainly offer her a job.

 

The housekeeping aspect would mostly be symbolic, Lena preferred to clean up after herself. Though if she happened to spill something, and Kara was forced to bend forward and clean it, could Lena really be blamed if she cupped a feel… or made absolutely sure the lower part of Kara’s uniform was sitting correctly.

 

Lena sighed deeply and took her thoughts to her bedroom.

 

5.

Lena was sick, so sick in fact that she had no other choice but to stay at home, needless to say, she felt like she was dying.

 

Kara not only insisted that she didn’t get sick, but that she had to come by and take care of her girlfriend. Lena was a bit ashamed to admit none of her exes, or family had ever done that for her before.

 

Then Kara had uttered the words “nurse Danvers”, and somehow having Kara fuss about her, became even better when she imagined her doing all of that in a skimpy nurse costume.

 

-

By the point in her relationship with Kara, where she got into her bed, Lena would normally have kissed every inch of her partner’s skin, ruined the relationship, and found a rebound.

 

And yet, Lena was okay with this. With how Kara had spilled both red wine, and cola on her brand new Cangiari shirt. With how Kara’s sink was overflowing with dishes, and they had to throw aside several books and an easel to even get into the bed. She was especially okay with how Kara got flustered and hid her eyes under the duvet when Lena started walking around the apartment – literally minutes after she had had Lena’s crotch in her face.

 

She was rummaging around Kara’s closet looking for something to wear that would stop Kara from blushing while also being cozy to sleep in.

 

“Do you… What’s it called? Cosplay?” Lena asked with an edge of hopefulness to her voice, as she held out a very high quality Supergirl costume.


	2. Mistakes were made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp bartender AU, featuring Kara as the best bi, and Lena as still learning about herself

 

Lena’s default approach to other people roughly her own age had more or less always been to be vaguely flirtatious. With that in mind, it was honestly surprising Lena hadn’t found herself in this situation before.

 

Lena Luthor had been coming to Krypton ever since she moved to National city. The bar had just the right quality to privacy ratio for her taste, and she had been really hitting it off with one of the bartenders, Kara.

 

Kara was everything right with the world. Always smiling, always happy, kind to everyone, and apparently attracted to Lena.

 

They’d been talking once or twice a week, whenever Lena came in to get a break from being director of a multinational company really, for a month. When Kara stuttered, and stumbled her way through asking Lena out.

 

Lena was so surprised by it that she almost said yes on the spot (also because Kara had baby blue eyes the size of teacups), before she remembered that she was straight, and it would be cruel to lead Kara on.

 

Kara took rejection like a champ, it was like nothing had changed between them.

 

Except, Lena was haunted by thoughts of billowing blonde hair, and very feminine very strong arms. Thoughts that most certainly weren’t at home in the head of an entirely straight girl. She wasn’t having lesbian sex dreams about Kara every night or anything, but she was certainly feeling experimental.

 

The more Lena considered it, the worse an idea acting on her feelings seemed to become. Sure she had gotten attached to Kara, and she wanted more from their friendship. She couldn’t help wonder: what if she wasn’t actually attracted to Kara, what if all she wanted was a closer friend. Could she really bid Kara that, to be her sexual experiment. There was no way she could do that to her best friend.

 

When Kara starts complaining about her new girlfriend (when did she get a girlfriend, had it been that long since she asked Lena out?) it breaks Lena’s heart. Kara was hooking up with a girl named Siobhan who worked weekend shifts at Krypton. They have nothing in common besides their sexuality, they’re always fighting, and because Kara is Kara, Siobhan usually gets her way. Kara said she was happy, but Lena knew better, she had been there.  
  
Lena had always been a social person, it had helped her immensely in climbing the corporate ladder. It was also a curse, you got so afraid of being alone, that you would take any friendship you could get, so long as they were reliable. Lena wished she could be there for Kara, but how could she? Lena barely had time for herself after work, the time she had, was carefully planned to coincide with Kara’s shifts. The only way for her to be more with Kara, was to be something she wasn’t, to fill a void someone better already was occupying.

 

Seeing Kara cry was a punishment worse than death. It looked all wrong, like her body and the universe itself was protesting against this unusual cruelty.

 

Lena and her big mouth of course couldn’t help but asking: “What in the world did you see in her?” Kara just laughed into her sparkling water. “Well, the sex was good.” And that sentence made Lena feel so many conflicting emotions, she had no idea how to even begin categorizing them.

 

Doing her duty as a BFF after a breakup she invites Kara to a girl’s night in with potstickers, chocolate ice cream and reality TV.

 

They hadn’t planned on drinking, but there was this one bartender on an episode of Kitchen Nightmares, who acted like he was king of the world, yet couldn’t mix a decent negroni if his life depended on it. So then Kara had to show Lena how it was properly done, and then they had negroni’s and you couldn’t just let those go to waste.

 

2 negroni’s, a craft beer, and a shot of something Kara called an “alien brain hemorrhage”, and all thoughts of Siobhan had left the building. Actually the only thing Lena could think of was how soft Kara’s hair looked.

 

Did she say that out loud? No it was worse than that.

 

Luthors had always had a tendency to ramble, on topics they felt strongly about, and Lena felt very strongly about Kara’s love life. How long had she been going on about how, if Kara was her girlfriend, she would treat her right? No matter she should definitely stop.

 

Kara was still looking at her with her big blue eyes, and Lena needed to shut up 3 minutes ago.

 

Suddenly Kara was looking at her with a sassy expression, and Lena spied all the empty glasses sitting next to the blonde, if she was lucky neither of them would be able to remember this night in the morning.

 

“Hey spaghetti girl? You feel like being my rebound?” It was such a not-Kara way of talking, that Lena couldn’t do anything but start laughing, and try to force out a yes. Somehow Kara understood what she was saying (she guessed it was all those hours as a bartender that had taught her to speak drunk).

 

And they kissed.   


And everything was right in the world.


	3. Sunny Danvers in thigh high boots and a corset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea about Kara being experienced with BDSM, and having to explain it to Lena who only knows what she's heard through mainstream news.
> 
> No actual smut, but i guess a tiny bit of naughty talk.

“Ugh, that book!” Kara sighs annoyed, as they walk past the movie poster on their way back to Kara’s apartment.

She hadn’t even meant to bring it up, it was just a minor hobby that didn’t take up a lot of space in her day to day life, but work had been a bitch, and now the cat was out of the bag.

“My Kara, I hadn’t thought you the type to condemn others for expressing their sexuality.” Lena smirks as she speaks, only letting a hint of her confusion show.

Kara totally understands why Lena would be confused, Kara stutters a lot, she gets easily flustered (especially around Lena), and tries to see the best in everything. There’s no reason as far as her girlfriend probably knows, that she should have an opinion on “fifty shades of Grey”, especially not as strong an opinion as she does.

“I don’t, I mean what 2 consenting adults do is their own business, I of all people should know! Have you read the book? Cause I have, and it’s not sexy, and it’s not bdsm, it’s just rape and spousal abuse.” Kara didn’t usually rant, ramble sure, but this topic had apparently made Kara rant. She really didn’t like that book.

“And what exactly makes you such an expert on bondage, huh ms. Danvers? Is there some dark, secret, past I don’t know about?” Lena lightly chuckled as she spoke, she only called Kara “ms. Danvers” when she wanted to tease her. Little did Lena know she’d hit the nail more or less on the head, minus the dark part, Kara had been lucky enough to never get directly exposed to the bad parts of the community.

“I, uhm, I, ahh, uuhm I...” It was in moments like these Kara wondered what exactly they had taught her at journalism college. Her and Lena had only been going out for a little over 3 months, and they’d been taking it slow. Kara liked taking her time, liked sex with people she trusted, and trust took time to build. It was part of what had attracted her to BDSM in the first place.

After they had ascended the stair in sufficiently awkward silence, occasionally interrupted by Kara trying to remember how to say words, Lena broke the topic wide open once more. “I’m surprised Kara, you were the last person I’d think would be into getting tied up and spanked.”

Kara could feel it build inside her, but was helpless to stop it, any moment now the dam would break, and the word vomit would flow.

She managed to keep her word spew inside until they got into her apartment and almost unto the couch. 

“Actually I’m a dom, so I like tying people up, except bdsm is so much more than tying people up. It’s about intimacy, and exploring trust and... and feeling really really good! Not that I want to dominate you or anything, except if you want to. But not now, its too soon we don’t know each other that well. Aaaaand that’s not what we’re talking about, we’re talking about how my parents were absolutely perfect and I have never suffered any kind of abuse, and that’s not why I like bondage, I just do cause.” “Kara!” 

Lena normally let Kara ramble herself tired, but she also knew that a flustered golden retriever puppy was a force to be reckoned with. Said golden retriever puppy looked about ready to cry, so Lena thought fast and tried to get the conversation back on track.

“So, bondage, you feel like dispelling some more of my prejudices?”

Kara blushed, she did that a lot around Lena. “So, what do you want to know?”

Lena hadn’t given the topic of bondage much thought, it just hadn’t been something that had come up in her life, a bit like 80’s pop before she began dating Kara. She just asked a random question of the top of her head. “Do you have a? I want to say costume, but is that the right word?”

Kara was like a kid in a candy store, clapping her hands in excitement, and smiling from ear to ear. “Yes I do! Do you want to see it?... In a strictly platonic sense. It’s just me, showing my friend – girlfriend, an outfit I really like, nothing sexual about it.”

Lena couldn’t decide whether to frown and giggle, so she did both. “Kara, I have already spent days lying naked in your bed, you’re allowed to dress sexy around me.”

The blonde answered the moment the brunette was done speaking, her voice devoid of emotions. “This is different, and that’s not a yes.” Lena thought that voice definitely didn’t suit her girlfriend. “Kara will you please show me your sexy outfit, then you can tell me all about things that are safe, sane and consensual afterwards.”

Lena had never seen Kara run so quickly before as when she bolted into the bedroom and shut the door. Only to stick her head out moments later. “Oh my gosh I’m so excited to tell you all about this.”

Lena could hear Kara grunting with exhaustion as she put on her outfit, but when she pushed down on the door handle, to ask if Kara needed help, she pushed against the door from the other side and told her, in her usual singsong voice: “No peaking.”

The 8 minute (Lena timed it) wait was worth it to see sunny Kara Danvers in thigh high leather boots, lacy panties, and a corset, shyly folding her hands behind her back.


	4. Red and Kryptonite pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Sunny Danvers in thigh high boots and a corset", I wrote a fic about Kara and Lena having the consent/kink talk. Still no smut, it's coming in pt. 2

“Okay, so before we do anything, we really need to talk things through.”

“Kara, this is all new to me, you’ll have to go slower than that.”

 “Oh gosh, Lena I’m so sorry if I was rushing you, we definitely shouldn’t be doing anything you’re not comfortable.”

“Kara, relax, I know, only today you’ve already told me that 5 times. What I meant was that I don’t really know what we have to talk through.”

“Oh, right, um, most important thing first, yes that’s a good point to start. Safewords, you know if something happens you don’t like, then you say that and –“

“And the game stops, I remember. Yours is red, because that’s the most common one, and kryptonite, cause obscure radioactive metals aren’t likely to come up during play.”

“You’re right, and please please please remember there’s no shame in using it, and anyone who tells you otherwise are horrible people... Right so next, I guess nicknames is an easy 1 to talk about.”

“Continue”

“Well uhm, it’s really up to you, everything is, remember it’s about your enjoyment first and foremost, since you’re more likely to have personal boundaries overstepped. I guess, uhm, most people have different preferences for what to call their dom, and what they want their dom to call them. Mistress is kind of a lot of people’s go to, but my ex liked calling me Kiera during scenes.”

“Kiera?”

“It helped her remember it was me, but also not me, it’s important to find a way to separate scene and real life.”

“Can I just call you Kara?”

“Of course, if you’re comfortable with that, otherwise we can always renegotiate.”

“I think I would be okay with that. I guess next up is what to call me? How about just calling me Lena?”

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea, I think it would make it too hard to know where the scene starts and ends, especially since you’re new. Sorry.”

“Oh no don’t be, I have no doubt you’re right. Maybe you could give me some inspiration?”

“Uhm, it varies a lot too, I tend to just use insults, you know, like bitch, or slut, or something instead of a name, but that’s only if you’re okay with that. -  Lena are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just need a moment to recover from the word _slut_ casually coming out of Kara Danvers mouth.”

“Lena, you need to take this seriously, otherwise one of us could get physically and emotionally hurt.”

“I’m sorry, Kara, I am taking this seriously, I just have a few butterflies.”

“And that’s absolutely okay babe.”

“How am I supposed to think about my preferred mean spirited nicknames, when you’re such a good kisser? I’m sorry, I did it again. I think you just calling me insults would be good, just nothing homophobic okay? It reminds me of high school.”

“How about gendered or sexually charged insults?”

“So long as they’re not about me being attracted to women, I’m okay with it, otherwise I promise I’ll say something, if you hit a nerve... Sweetheart what are you doing?”

“Taking notes.”

“Okay... but why?”

“So I don’t forget something, and I was thinking that after dinner we could read through my notes together, to ensure I didn’t misunderstand anything, or if you’ve changed your mind and such.”

“Oh, that’s quite a good idea, you’re really taking this very seriously.”

“Safe sex is good sex, nothing more to it than that.”

“I love it when you take care of me. What’s next on your checklist Ms. Danvers?”

“We need to talk about our yes’s no’s and maybe’s. I was thinking we just start out soft, no restraints or anything like that, just sex with a bit of powerdynamic, but we definitely should still talk about it.”

“This I have actually given some thought to: I don’t want to be physically restrained, nor have anything done to me that’s more painful than having my nipples pinched. And as usual, no hickeys that can’t be hidden by long sleeves and high necks.”

“Of course, of course, that’s good. It, uhm, it fits with my preferences, uhm really well actually. I don’t really like causing pain, and uhm, I’m, I’m, I’m really bad at tying knots okay! Oh, and I, I, can’t do stuff with bodily fluids, it’s just, I think it’s gross, spit is, maybe okay, but nothing more! I prefer being... psychological, does that make me a horrible person?”

“Weren’t you the one who talked about this being an outlet? And about self discovery? I think you’re allowed to be a bit mean miss Danvers. Besides, if I don’t like it, I’ll just say kryptonite.”

“Oh, right. So uhm, for the scene how about we just start out with some touching, you know with all our clothes on just petting and trying to find out how we want to talk and behave around each other. Then if you’re comfortable with it, we could maybe move on to sex.”

“Seems like a plan to me.”

“Me too! Now all we need to talk about is aftercare, then we can have dinner! Oh gosh! We should probably have talked about this earlier, if there’s something you need I promise I’ll run out and get it right away!”

“How about you tell me what you normally do for aftercare. And don’t worry I already know it’s subjective.”

“Well, it’s very subjective... and you already know that. Uhm, I just, many people want to be held and soothed, others need to be left alone, and I bought chocolate ice cream, because chocolate ice cream always picks me up when I’m down. Oh, and blankets, I have a lot of blankets so we won’t freeze! I wasn’t sure what to do, I haven’t seen you sad, which is good! But now I-”

“Kara, it’s okay, just be there for me, and we’ll figure it out.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well, we have to expect some learning difficulties won’t we? I’m not made of glass, lets get some dinner.”

“YES!”


	5. Red and Kryptonite pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT AHEAD*
> 
> so yeah, after 2 fics of buildup, dom!Kara finally get's it on with inexperienced sub!Lena

We ate and talked for a long time, even more so than usual. It was our 6 month anniversary, I had, had Jess clear out my weekend, we were giddy with excitement.

 

We talked about everything, laughed a lot, Kara ate for 2. The only thing that made this night feel different, was Kara asking me if I’d be okay with her also using affectionate nicknames during play. Just until she “got angry” with me. I wasn’t adverse to the idea, I didn’t have a frame of reference, and if Kara thought it would make things feel more natural, then I trusted her instincts.

 

By the end of dinner I could hardly sit still. Kara had emphasized the importance of getting to think your decisions over, instead of just jumping straight in. From a logical standpoint I completely understood her point, but emotionally I was dying for her to put her hands on me.

 

I had never seen Kara as anything but an angel made of happiness and flowers, I was anxious to see her change, to try this experience Kara had talked up for so long. To think that in the beginning of our relationship _I_ wanted to corrupt her, and here she was preparing to sexually dominate me, guess life makes fools of us all once in a while.

 

We went through her notes about the scene 1 last time before starting. On a whim I asked if it would be okay if I called her _Kiera_ while we played. Thinking it was better to be safe than sorry, not knowing how much I might get into it. She answered: of course, and followed up with asking if I wanted more time to get ready.

 

I think I replied something along the lines of: “No, I might start humping your leg if we don’t start soon.” And dear god that smirk she sent me was immediately catalogued as ‘sexiest sight in the world’. When she followed up with: “That can be arranged” I wrote off my panties as ruined beyond repair.

 

Kara needed some time alone to get into costume, and the right head space. I sat down on the couch, while Kara went into my bedroom to get changed. We agreed that once she came into the living room, the games would have begun. They would continue until one of us had, had our fill, or I used one of our safewords. Red, and Kryptonite, I repeated them to myself in a whisper, just to be sure I remembered them.

 

Red.

 

I had a very hard time focusing on cupcake wars, or whatever I had randomly flipped unto trying to kill time.

 

Kryptonite.

 

I had to pick my jaw off the floor when Kara – Kiera, left my bedroom. She was wearing black jeans so tight they had to be affecting her bloodflow, a crop top that was doing her boobs, and by extension me, every favor in the book, and her hair was in this intricate braided updo which only served to further convince me that Kara was somehow the perfect girlfriend.

 

It was easy to forget that Kara’s body looked like it had been cut from marble, when she hid it under cardigans and pastel colours. Suffice to say, I may have stared when she put her arms and abs on full display.

 

Note to self, Christmas present idea for Kara: a leather jacket, preferably with a lot of studs.

 

Kiera smirked from my reaction, and I could feel Kara mentally jumping with joy.

 

Then she marched over to the other end of the couch, and threw her feet up on the coffee table. “Babe come over here.” She commanded, I was so shocked and overwhelmed by the change, I completely forgot time and place. “I beg your pardon.” The reply was more confused than anything else, still I’m ashamed to admit a small part of me was scared for what was going to happen next.

 

Kiera just looked at me like I had said something exceedingly stupid. “I want to play with your hair, so get over here and put your head in my lap.” I moved over as quickly as I felt comfortable with. I most certainly wasn’t at home in the situation, but I also had the utmost faith in Kara. When I felt her fingers gently brush through my hair, all my fears melted away.

 

We sat like that for a few minutes. It wasn’t a position we had tried before, but it felt good. With my head resting on her strong, denim-clad, thigh, her arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders, and her fingers tangled through my hair, I felt, something I couldn’t quite describe.

 

If I had to put it into words, I guess I felt owned. Not in the sense I would later come to associate with the word, just... Perhaps _belonging_ was a better word, like I could stay there for all eternity, and never get bored.

 

Suddenly Kiera snatched up the remote and began channel surfing. Kara loved cupcake wars (except when the contestants fought), I usually struggled to get her to not watch it. Not to mention that Kara would ask permission to go to sleep before me, and seeing her just so brazenly take control was shocking. I was mildly outraged, and it must have shown on my face, because Kiera glared at me and said in the most spiteful voice you can imagine. “Oh, where you watching that? I’m sorry, but I think I’ve lost enough brain cells for today.”

 

I wasn’t scared by authority and a forceful personality, a woman in my position couldn’t be, and had she been any of my past girlfriends, her behavior would have earned her a stern talk about mutual respect. Kiera’s fingers were still running through my hair, and with her free hand she lightly took a hold of mine. That was what made me keep quiet.

 

I soon realized that not only was she playing with my hair, she was also caressing my ear and cheek, which by Kara Danvers roughly equaled shoving her hand down my pants and taking me on the kitchen table. It took everything I had in me not to squeal.

 

My relationship with Kara was nothing if not loving, I was too much of a cynic to believe in true love, but if I did, I would say I found it in Kara. Yes she needed a fair bit of encouragement at times, but truth be told that was part of her charm. She couldn’t hurt a fly.

 

We kept on sitting like that on the couch, I wasn’t sure I was supposed to hum my approval, but I did it anyways. She had settled on a rerun of a documentary, I distinctly remembered her falling asleep to. This time though, it seemed more likely it was me who would fall asleep, her legs had no right to be that comfy.

 

Just as I was beginning to feel drowsy, my hair was pulled. Not enough to cause pain, just a slight tug to get my attention and guide my head. I barely registered what was happening before our lips were locked.

 

Kara deepened the kiss before I had the chance, I think I may have squeaked into her mouth. I quickly composed myself and put my hand on her shoulder. Her very toned, incredibly sexy shoulder. Her tongue overpowered mine without resistance, her right hand was still in my hair, dictating my movement, while her left was wrapped possessively around my waste.

 

Yep definitely weren’t using those panties again.

 

Momentarily forgetting the game we were playing, my hands begun to wander. Kiera instantly broke the kiss and sent me this look that, if looks could kill I would have died blissfully. “What do you think you’re doing bitch?” She not so much asked as threatened.

 

I was stunned, Kara had pushed me away just to be cruel, had called me a bitch, and her hand was still in my hair. I knew it was a game, but I guess it was only then I realized what my girlfriend was capable of. It was surprisingly hot.

 

Her fingers left my hair, and I could see worry written all over her face. I knew she was considering stopping, which was the last thing I wanted. If anything I needed Kiera to throw me up against a wall, and fuck me until I was seeing stars.

 

How could I tell her I was okay, that if anything I needed more? We had a word for that. “Green.” I almost screamed into her face. Kara’s face looked all scrambled. “are you sure?” Her mouth was a perfect O, when I enthusiastically nodded.

 

My girlfriend took a moment to school her feature, and then Kiera was back and looking back at me. “Well? What’s your pitiful excuse?” I shrank beneath her gaze, and as I later learned, sent her the biggest puppy dog eyes. “I, uhm...”

 

“What? You thought I wouldn’t mind? That it was just okay to touch me like you wanted? Is that what the Luthor’s taught you huh? That you could just have what you wanted no matter who it was?” Kiera had struck a note, deliberately so, she knew my family and my upbringing was a sore spot. It wasn’t too much, it didn’t ring hollow either. I was always the one taking initiative, always the one setting the pace, I had never wanted something I couldn’t have, not even Kara.

 

“Answer me!” My train of miserable thoughts was stopped by Kiera’s demanding voice. I still didn’t trust myself enough to form a coherent answer, so I just made a whining sound. “I guess expecting you to think was giving a slut like you too much credit.” There was so much nonchalance in her voice, like I was the most reliable disappointment she had ever met.

 

My head was still spinning from the verbal abuse when Kiera placed her hand on my cheek. “Here’s how this is going to work. I make the rules, I decide what happens and when, I control you. Do you think you understand?” I swallowed the spit that had been building in the back of my mouth, and nodded my acceptance. “Y-yes.”

 

Kiera leaned forward, and placed the gentlest kiss on my forehead, little more than a ghosting of lips. “Good.” She whispered, still leaning against my head. As she moved back we locked eyes, and I saw a mischievous glint at the edge of her pure blue eyes, then I felt something pushing against my lips.

 

I had been so focused on her face, I hadn’t noticed her thumb slowly creeping across my face, and trying to worm it’s way inside my mouth. I looked from Kiera, to the errant finger, back to Kiera, I wasn’t sure where she was going with this, and I didn’t care. I just opened my mouth.

 

Truth be told I did have a vague notion of what she wanted me to do. Having just been scolded on acting out of line, I decided just sitting there with my mouth open, and her thumb weighing down on my tongue, was the best course of action.

 

“Lick it” she commanded, and there was no way I was going to deny her. I tried to do it sexily, which turned out to be a lot more difficult than pornography had led me to believe. When she pulled her finger out of my mouth, I instinctively followed it with my lips for half a second, which gave Kiera this hungry look on her face.

 

That’s it, I’m having you right here!” She said, and kissed me before the words had a chance to register. I fell backwards on the couch, Kiera followed me down, our mouths never disconnected. Her hands were everywhere at once, and wearing a silk blouse for this was the best idea I’d had in weeks. I could feel everything, especially that Kiera wasn’t wearing a bra.

 

I didn’t know what to do with my hands, all my experience was telling me to reciprocate, to touch, to grope, to hug, to get more. At the same time, Kiera was the one with the power, she decided what happened, she controlled me. Right then I couldn’t imagine anything worse than displeasing Kiera.

 

“Strip.” The order was simple, yet it took me unreasonably long time to understand. We had never before had sex on the couch, or well anywhere but the bed, it was just the way we preferred things. I managed to untangle myself from my girlfriend, and stood up.   
  
I tried to give Kiera a bit of a show, she just clicked her tongue at me. “Chop chop bitch, I don’t have all day.” I think I tore a seam in my eagerness to get out of my clothes.

 

With my clothes lying discarded in a pile on the floor, covering myself had never been further from my mind. I wanted Kiera to see me, be attracted to me, and dear god I needed her to touch me. Kiera (who was still very much clothed) got up from the couch, and began circling me like a lioness.

 

She ran her fingers along my back, stopping only when she reached my ass. Then she cupped a feel, a very long and firm feel, and muttered “nice” just loud enough for me to hear.

 

I squirmed as she slowly walked around me a couple more times. She stopped right in front of me, and contemplatively bit her bottom lip, as she looked me up and down. She experimentally placed a cold finger at the top of my sternum, and began moving it south. For a second she dipped inside me, only to pull out again, and drag a wet trail up my stomach.

 

She came in close, or chests pushed together, and her hands were firmly placed on my ass. “How rough do you want me to be?” She whispered into my ear, as if her breaking character was a big secret, it was really fucking hot. “Very, but don’t hurt me.” I moaned in reply, hoping she understood what I meant, I was not in a state to talk at lengths about feelings.

 

Kiera walked around to my back, resting one hand on the inside of my thigh, and the other against my neck. She wasn’t pushing or grabbing, just making her presence known. “What do you want me to call you?”  Still that purring and mocking voice, a girl could get used to this. My mind was saying ‘Lena’ but my mouth said: “Slut, whore, anything, just take me.”

 

I had never before felt much need for dirty talk, especially not the degrading kind. As Kiera began trailing kisses down my neck, I realized that I wanted her to use me, while telling me how much she was using me. It really was becoming a night of firsts.

 

Kiera moved me back to the couch. She sat down first and spread her legs, then sat me down between them facing towards the TV. The soft leather was cold against my naked skin, while Kara’s body felt blisteringly hot against mine.

 

I rested my hand against her firm legs, and squeezed as she bit down on my collarbone. “Tell me what you are.” She sighed while moving her hands around my stomach and thighs, always just out of reach of the best parts. “I’m your whore, your filthy, shameless whore.” I answered without needing a second to think. Kiera hummed in approval, and began massaging my breasts.

 

“And what do you do with whores?” She asked growing ever firmer in her kneading. “You use them and fuck them and _aaaah!_ ” Kiera chose that moment to pinch my nipples, it was more surprising than painful, and it wasn’t going to stop me from insulting myself. “And abuse them, and take them, and rape them, and take everything they have.”

 

Kiera pushed 2 fingers into me without hesitating for a second, I had to stop myself from not just bursting open at that moment. She gave me a moment to get used to the intrusion, then started hammering away. “That’s right, you’re a slut.”

 

No buildup, no pacing, just frantic, primal fucking. “A worthless slut.”

 

She kept smashing her fingers in and out of me. “You will never be more than a pretty face.”

 

I could feel my thighs and seat getting wetter under me. “No matter how hard you try, all you are is a tight pussy.”

 

She stuck her fingers as far in as they would go, and began rubbing at my clit with the palm of her hand. All thought left my head. “Yes! Tell me more! Tell me you hate me!”

 

The pressure kept building, and her free hand had found its way to my mouth. “You’re a selfish cunt.”

 

I felt like I was about to explode. “Bitch”

 

“Slut.”

 

“Whore.”

 

“Scream for me.”

 

And I did. I screamed until my throat was sore, my legs were spasming, and I had bright spots at the edge of my visions.

 

I sunk into Kara’s strung arms, nuzzled into the side of her neck, and our fingers naturally interlaced. I kissed the underside of Kara’s chin, since it was the nearest part of her face.

 

“Was it okay?” There was a hint of worry to Kara’s tone, and I couldn’t help but tease her, and her big baby blue eyes. “No... It was great, when can we do it again?”

 

We kissed, not deeply, but very intimately.

 

Kara carried me to bed, we build a pillow fort, and ate chocolate ice cream in our pajamas while watching Disney movies. I fell asleep to Kara gently humming _“part of your world”_.


	6. Oblivious Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that whole "Are you flirting with me?" "Have been for the last year but thanks for finally noticing." Meme?
> 
> Yeah i wrote a fic based on that, and then my hand slipped and it got angsty.

All things considered Lena was quite happy with her life, yes she worked incredibly long hours, and yes the public still only considered L-Corp moderately less evil than the average African warlord, but she had her girlfriend at her side, and she couldn’t ask for more. 

Her relationship with Kara was a bit of a strange one. They spent almost all their free-time together, she was on a first name basis with Kara’s mom, her instagram had more or less devolved solely into pictures of Kara, she didn’t think she could fall asleep without the blonde any longer... and yet, they had never kissed. 

They had sort of skipped that point in their relationship, and gone straight to cuddling and Kara coming by her office for lunch dates. It was nice in a domestic sort of way, a far cry from her usually lust-filled, high heat, quick burn, love-life. Since they hadn’t ever kissed in the 8 months plus change of their relationship, Lena now felt incredibly awkward about asking for permission, but she couldn’t just go for it, that didn’t sit right with her. 

Kara probably felt the same way, and given how easily she got flustered, they were at a bit of a standstill until Lena gathered the courage to take the initiative.

  


Lena was initially a bit jealous of Kara’s adoptive sister Alex. The agent had, had a lot longer to enjoy the plucky reporter’s company, and Lena only hoped she would get to spend as much time with Kara. It did take Lena some time to get used to Kara automatically snuggling into Alex’s side on movie nights, and not her. She didn’t make an issue of it, Kara didn’t deserve that Lena was sure. Kara just didn’t think too hard about things, or maybe Lena thought too hard, it was difficult to tell. What mattered was that Lena knew for a fact that Kara didn’t have any ill intentions behind the gesture. 

It was on 1 such movie night, while Kara was running to the store for more ice-cream, having not realized she’d eaten it all a few nights prior, that Alex turned to Lena with a serious look in her eye. “You should tell her.” 

“Tell her what?” Lena demanded to know, her confusion written clearly into her voice. “That you love her.” That got a rise out of Lena (who was normally very difficult to anger), what was Kara’s sister insinuating? “We’ve been together for the better part of a year, I’m confident that she knows I love her.” 

Alex looked very apologetic. “No you haven’t, you know how Kara is, you have to spell it out for her.” 

Kara chose that exact moment to burst through the door carrying about 3 times as much ice-cream, as she had been told to buy. “Spell what out for me?” She asked with all the enthusiasm of a puppy who’d been promised a treat. 

At first Lena had been outraged by Alex’s suggestion, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized Alex might be right. Kara was, well not slow, just incredibly kind, and tended to assume everyone felt the same way as her, and she did have an impressive track record of missing the obvious. 

Well there was only 1 way of knowing for certain, just had to get it over with. Like tearing off a band-aid. “Do you consider yourself my girlfriend Kara?” 

The blonde looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “I... Gosh Lena, this is all a bit sudden, I had no idea you felt this way about me. Can I-” 

Lena didn’t get to hear the end of that sentence. The moment she heard Kara begin to stutter, was the moment she got up and began putting on her coat. She hurried home, not wanting anyone to see her in her fragile state.

She had enough composure to manage sending a single text message. It went to her assistant Jess and simply stated ‘cancel all my appointments tomorrow’. No explanation, no past warnings, Lena didn’t want to talk, she just needed to get some tears out of her in peace. 

The last 8 months had been the best of her life, Kara had become her world. Yet to Kara she was just a friend. Lena had been thinking about proposing to Kara, had been looking at rings and everything. All Kara wanted was to hold hands and watch movies, while Lena wanted to give her the world. How was she supposed to deal with that 

How was she supposed to carry on living with that? 

Lena had smeared her makeup all over her pillow, and her eyes were swollen, when there came a tapping sound from the window. Lena didn’t care, whatever it was could wait until the morning, where she might have the energy to take her head out from under the duvet. 

The tapping didn’t stop, if anything it grew more insistent the longer Lena waited for it to subside. Eventually she couldn’t take it anymore, and marched over to the window, while still looking like something fresh out of the grave, to tear the head of whoever thought they were being funny. 

Except that when she pulled back the blinds, she saw a floating outside her bedroom window in her Supergirl costume looking very small, and pathetic. Lena wasn’t the only one who had been crying. 

“Lena please let me in.” She considered denying Kara’s request, just out of spite. She never could resist those big blue eyes. 

Kara was stiill hovering a few centimeters above the ground, and looking at her feet, after she was let into Lena’s penthouse. They stood in front of each other, as awkward silence stretched between them. “I’m sorry.” Kara mumbled so low, it made Lena whimper. “For what? I was the one being presumptuous, if anything I should be the one trying to make amends.” Lena was as a rule both calm and collected, growing up in the Luthor family had taught her that. It took everything in her not to let her anger and self-hatred spill into her voice. 

“No no no no!” Kara exclaimed as she hurried over to wrap Lena in a tight embrace. “I’m sorry for being so bad at this, and being so surprised. It’s just that I’m just me, and you’re... golly you’re amazing and beautiful, and smart and clever, and what would you ever see in me and, and.” Lena had to stop her there. Usually she would have put a finger on Kara’s lips, 1 of the many small flirtatious gestures she used to do, which had apparently gone completely over Kara’s head. “Kara. Kara! Can I kiss you?” 

Kara’s face first grew beet red, slowly a dopey smile began to spread across it. “Yes please.” 

In the end Lena was very happy she’d taken the following day off. She had 8 months of catching up to do with her girlfriend. 


	7. Lena Luthor being oblivious 2 times over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just me throwing a bunch of my supercorp headcanons into a fic, about Lena's relationship to supergirl and Kara

Kara Danvers was an alien.

 

At first Lena had been hurt that she had to find out on her own, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Kara had a good and happy life with a family that loved her, and a job she enjoyed. All of that could well be endangered with the neo-McCarthyism, that had recently gained traction against aliens. Considering her family’s track record, she realized that had she been in Kara’s place, she wouldn’t have run the risk of telling her girlfriend either.

 

So in truth, Lena didn’t know that Kara was an alien, so much as she had a strong incline that it was the case. She was aware that it was possible to be an ally of aliens without having a direct stake in the race, the evidence just pointed to something different.

 

Her first clue came from Kara herself. Lena had early on in their relationship come to realize that Kara was very fixated on scents. Whenever Kara had to verbalize her attraction to Lena, she would without fault always say something along the lines of “you smell nice”. Furthermore Lena had once been subjected to the Kara Danvers equivalent of a long grueling interrogation after she had decided 1 morning to try a different shampoo, and ‘smelled weird’. Kara’s specie must have had an increased sensitivity to pheromones, or something along those lines.

 

The next clue came, when Lena on a hunch did some back of the envelope math on just how many calories her girlfriend consumed in a day. Kara didn’t seem to gain weight, actually she seemed to be at peak physicality (at least by human standards). If she had to guess either Kara had an absurdly accelerated metabolism, or simply needed nutrient that was only present in trace amounts in earth food.

 

1 of her failed hypotheses was that Kara’s eyes actually picked up on radiation, or maybe x-rays rather than the visible spectrum. After she had spent a long time studying the blonde’s eyes (purely for research purposes of course), she had discovered there was something off, about them. The irises looked a bit too big and shiny. Lena later overheard Kara’s adoptive sister, claim she could see her through walls. She experimentally got her girlfriend to identify the color of a few different shirts, a test she passed with flying colors (which she didn’t think someone seeing radiation or x-rays rather than visible light should have been able to).

 

Kara did after a while give her a half admission. She told Lena that 1 of the reasons she liked potstickers so much was because they tasted like something they had back home, but refused to say what that was.

 

It would have to do since she somehow always managed to miss Kara levitating in her sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Supergirl was an enigma.

 

When Lena got sufficiently bored, she often wondered what kind of person the maid of might was out of costume.

 

Did she have a day job? What kind of clothes did she wear when not saving the world? What did she do for fun?  How had her school life been? Did she have any friends? And how did she act around them? Lena had so many questions, and only a single interview with Cat Grant to sate her curiousity.

 

She couldn’t imagine Supergirl working 9 to 5, all that world saving business had to get in the way. Maybe she worked freelance, held 1 of those jobs, were she could set her own pace, and just make sure to have it finished by the deadline. Lena had also heard rumors that some sort of top secret agency was funding her, which while certainly an explanation, it was one she decided to take with a grain of salt.

 

Supergirl was supposedly close personal friends with Cat Grant, which meant there was no way she wasn’t perpetually dressed to kill. Maybe she also had Cat’s glare out of costume, Lena could see that. She spent all her energy being a paragon of humanity on duty, so when she finally got a few hours to herself, she was about ready to murder anyone who disturbed it.

 

Lena was sure Supergirl had been a cheerleader in high school. She was blonde, outgoing, attractive, and well cheery. Supergirl probably had boys (and girls?) falling at her feet even then.

 

She figured Kara and Supergirl had become friends through Cat Grant, but how they had gotten thick as thieves Lena could not figure out. The 2 seemed like polar opposites, Kara was clumsy, flustered, and dorky, Supergirl was calm, kind, and heroic. Her initial thought was to attribute it to the alien aspect. After she gave it some thought, she realized just how rascist a presumption that was.

 

What was supergirl’s role in the alien community? Was she a well-known figure? Did every off-worlder from here to Starling city know her by her birthname? Or did she choose to dissociate herself from them, due to actually being stronger here than her home planet.

 

It occurred to Lena just how little she knew about alien culture(s) on earth, and she had done her best to learn about them. She was loathe to think how little the average alien knew. How could she subtly encourage Kara to write an article that dispelled some prejudice, without revealing that she knew her secret?


	8. New Romantics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine requested a Supercorp Library AU, and here it is. 
> 
> I also wrote a continuation of this fic where it's established that it's taking place in Denmark, but for this part it could really be anywhere in the world.

Being a small town librarian was hardly the grand prestigious career her mom had wanted for Lena. Which was truth be the told the main reason why she’d chosen that job.

 

The other librarian she had been employed to relieve was a _‘let’s say 29’_ year old woman named Cat Grant ( _‘and if you call me Catherine you’ll be looking for a new job’_ ) who had build the library from the ground up with her blood, sweat, and estrogen. She reminded Lena of her mom, but in a good way.

 

Cat was wrapping up the tour of the library when they came to the corner with the communal computers, where a blonde girl around Lena’s age, maybe 2-3 years younger, was sitting and typing away eagerly. “And here you see Kara Danvers, she lives here.”

 

The blonde shut out of her chair with a “miss grant!”, and moved with complete focus towards the older librarian. “ah ah ah Kara, we talked about this, no hugging before closing time.” The girl was stopped dead in her tracks by Cat’s pressing a finger into the top of her chest. She turned to Lena and said. “You have to set boundaries with this one, she has no concept of personal space.” Causing the girl to huff and puff.

 

Moments later she turned to Lena, and wrapped her in a tight hug. “Hi! I’m Kara!” She said smiling ear to ear. It was adorable in a puppy dog kind of way, as if she’d taken 1 look at Lena and decided she was her best friend from here on out. She had a feeling she would get along with ms. Danvers.

 

* * *

 

Lena had left her friends in the big city, though she didn’t really feel the need to stay in contact with them, she was still a bit lonely. She got and send the occasional text to her roomie from college Jess, but they were never really that close. Cat was scary around everyone but her son Carter, and even if she wasn’t, Lena didn’t have a lot in common with her outside of work.

 

Then there was Kara. Kara was always sitting there on the curb when Lena arrived in the morning to open up. She always greeted Lena with a hug, and a smile that could thaw even the darkest most frozen heart. They would talk throughout the morning until other people started showing up, and they had to respect the whole concept of library. Actually, Kara did most of the talking, she was good at that, even on bad days Lena was always in the mood for hearing Kara gush about the protagonist of whatever novel she was reading about at the time, or some obscure historical event, or a squirrel she met on the way home (that had happened more than once).

 

1 morning Lena was feeling in a particularly bad mood. Her mom had shown up at her home, they’d had a fight, she’d told her mom to fuck off. She’d had a bit more wine than she’d planned on and basically been unable to get more than 2 hours of sleep. After she’d chewed out poor Kara for no real reason, the blonde ran out of the library leaving her bag behind. Lena felt terrible about herself. Until Kara came back with her usual smile on her face carrying 2 takeaway cups of coffee and a box full of donuts. (“Okay mostly full, I ate a few on the way back.”)

 

After that morning they got into a routine. Instead of Kara eating at her parents house before coming to the library, they’d take turns bringing along breakfast and coffee, then they’d eat together in the staff room. On days when Cat wasn’t working, and they’d have the staff room to themselves, they’d also have lunch in there and occasionally even dinner after closing time.

 

Lena was falling in love, it was a disaster.

 

What was worse, was that she couldn’t tell how Kara felt about her. Kara seemed to love everything in the whole wide world, which made it particularly difficult to figure out if her love for Lena, was different than her love for squirrels, cardigans, and those little teddy shaped biscuits.

 

 For all her kindness, it took Lena a long time to start getting Kara to talk about her life in more than surface details. Kara was living with her parents, it wasn’t normal per se, but for a small town like that, it was far from unheard of. She didn’t have a job, just helped out where-ever it was needed, and spent the rest of her time at the library. Her parents were both brilliant biochemist and didn’t mind paying their daughter an “allowance” until she found out what she wanted to do with her life.

 

Kara didn’t have a lot of friends either (which Lena found hard to believe), she had been a bit of an oddball in middle school (that Lena could believe), and had been bullied a lot, it was back then she started coming to library to get some peace, and never really stopped coming.

 

In return for having the bravery to share, Lena told Kara about her life. About her mom, and her endless expectations, about her brother who even though he tried being supportive was always their parents favorite. She somehow even worked up the courage to talk about her boarding school, and Veronica, and how she ruined Lena’s last shot of living a life her mom would be proud off.

 

* * *

 

It took Lena 2 weeks to work up the courage to ask Kara out. It wasn’t officially a date more of a: “Hey, since we spend so much time together here, I was wondering if you’d like to come by my house tonight and maybe watch a movie?” As much time as Lena had spent agonizing over it, Kara was the one to get flustered. Mumbling and staring at her feet for 3 whole minutes before she managed to stammer out a yes.

 

She went home early, Cat didn’t mind closing off for once (Lena suspected she was jumping to conclusions from her meaningful smirks). Normally Lena never had trouble dressing herself, it was a side effect of growing up in the Luthor clan. By the time Kara arrived, she must’ve opened and closed that top button more than a 100 times. Kara was 20 minutes late, and with a braid that could fall apart any moment – it was nice knowing she wasn’t alone in worrying about the night.

 

The recipe was supposed to be absolutely idiot proof according to a Jamie Oliver cook book Lena had picked up in preparation. Having grown up with maids and personal chefs, Lena had very little faith in her cooking abilities and the way to Kara’s heart went through her stomach. Accounting for the perky blonde’s appetite she’d made enough for 4 people, worst case scenario she’d have leftovers for a few days. Dinner hadn’t actually been part of the agreement, but she knew Kara wasn’t going to turn down food, and it gave them an excuse to spend a bit more time together.

 

They talked through most of the movie. At first about what was actually shown on the screen, but  Kara quickly went on one of her usual tangents, and Lena came along for the ride.

 

By the end of the first act, Lena experimentally rested her hand on top of Kara’s.

 

By the end of the second, they were comfortably leaning into each other, with their fingers laced together.

 

When the credits rolled they were dozing off together on the couch, and to push themselves to go their separate ways.

 

They stood in Lena’s door way, holding hands and looking into each other’s eyes. “This was nice.” Lena said experimentally, waiting to see Kara’s response. “It was.” Came the awkward reply. “Maybe we should do it again some other time?” That was it, no going back now. “I’d like that.” Was Kara hushed answer.

 

They stood there a while longer, hoping to make the moment last forever. “I guess, I have to go now.” Kara eventually said, the sadness clear in her voice.

 

“Just one more thing.” Lena said before pressing a soft kiss to Kara’s cheek. “Thanks.” She sighed before walking off.

 

From her window Lena could see Kara gently caressing the cheek and grinning to herself as she walked home along the gravel road in the last little bit of twilight.


	9. Christmas with the Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the library AU, where Lena spends Christmas with Kara and her family.
> 
> Since i have no idea what an American Christmas looks like, i Retconned "new Romantics" to take place in Denmark   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“What do you mean you’re going to spend Christmas on your own?!” Kara was outraged, you couldn’t do that, it just wasn’t right.

 

“Exactly what I said, I’m going to stay at home with a book, and treat myself to a nice bottle of red wine.” Kara turned deathly pale, she had to be joking right? “But, don’t you have a family to go home to.”

 

“I’d really rather not.” How could Lena be so blasé about this, it was serious business! “But then, but then, but then...” Kara took a deep breath trying to figure out what to do, she felt like she was getting a headache. “You have to come to our Christmas!”

 

Kara had never met anyone who could resist her pouting, and Lena was no different.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was so excited for Christmas. Cat wouldn’t let her decorate the library before the 1st of December. So she convinced Lena to let her in a minute after midnight to make sure she could get all the ornaments up before they opened. After breakfast Kara sort of fell asleep in the breakroom and slept the whole day away. The best part of that day was being woken up by Lena wearing a Santa hat.

 

Having to wait for Alex to come home from Copenhagen, before she could decorate the house was pretty much killing Kara. There she was running around in all her holiday cheer (and wide selection of cozy christmas sweaters!), and the house just looked like it did all year round. She tried to convince Lena to let her decorate her home to ease the wait.

 

Alex came home with a girlfriend called Maggie, and they were both sure Lena was Kara’s girlfriend. They teased her relentlessly (when they weren’t being gross), asking if she’d gone on a date with her girlfriend every evening when she came home from the library. Kara kinda liked it.

 

She hadn’t really thought about what her and Lena’s relationship were. They had their weekly movie nights, and they ate breakfast together almost every morning. Oh and Lena really liked holding her hand everywhere. But on the other hand, they hadn’t really kissed anywhere but the cheek and the forehead. The 1 time she had stayed the night, she had slept in the guest room.

 

It wasn’t that Kara wanted to hurry things along or anything, the blurred lines just confused her. Was she allowed to call Lena her girlfriend, she kind of wanted to date Lena. What if they were already dating and Kara asking would just make things awkward?

 

* * *

 

 

On the day of the 24th Kara counted down the hours until the clock struck 6, and Lena would arrive. Jeremiah was busy in the kitchen, drawing intricate charts for when what had to be prepared, and how long it needed in the oven. Eliza just needed to do some last minute cleaning, meaning she would be busy until the doorbell rang. And Alex was being gross with her girlfriend. To sum up Kara was boooored.

 

That all changed when Lena arrived carrying a box of assorted cookies. She kept saying she wasn’t very good at cooking, Kara disagreed, she thought everything the brunette made was amazing. “Kara, you think all food is amazing” Alex teased, quickly followed by. “You know you can die from eating too much cinnamon right?” Kara pretended she couldn’t hear her dorky sister.

 

For a Jute family, the Danvers Christmas dinner was incredibly small. Jeremiah’s family lived an ocean away, and Eliza was an only child with both of her parents having passed away years ago. Sure they were invited to Eliza’s cousin’s huge Christmas dinner every year, but it just felt so impersonal. For the longest time it had just been the 4 of them, then Maggie had come into the mix, and now apparently Lena too.

 

Kara was giving Lena the full tour of the house while her parents finished dinner. Alex and Maggie had gone off to do god knows what to each other. The tour ended in Kara’s old room, and the door slammed shut behind them. She could hear Maggie chuckling outside. “Sorry Kara but I think the door is stuck, I promise we’ll get you out while there’s still some duck left, just sit tight and keep Lena entertained in the meantime.”

 

Lena chewed her lower lip and sat down on the bed, Kara just looked around confused. What a strange accident to have. “How do you want to pass the time?” Lena asked with a glint in her eye that Kara entirely failed to pick up on, she knew exactly what she wanted to do. Christmas carols!

 

The door was shortly thereafter opened by a resigned looking Maggie. On the way into the living room, Kara saw Lena standing under a mistletoe, and glaring at Alex. Kara didn’t remember hanging that mistletoe there, but she wasn’t going to miss her chance. She practically flew over and pressed a long kiss to Lena’s cheek leaving a distinct lipstick, which Kara hadn’t thought about.

 

She didn’t understand why Maggie and Alex were groaning.

 

Kara didn’t have time to think about the rogue mistletoe. She had duck roast, pork roast, caramelized potatoes, stewed kale, boiled potatoes, pickled red cabbage, gravy, lingonberry jam, and red wine sauce to worry about.

 

And after that there would be dessert, meaning risalamande with cherry sauce, and chocolate truffles, and cookies, and gingerbread hearts. And oh god her sister was really drunk on port, and so was her girlfriend, and did they really have to make out so sloppily while other people were watching. “Please say something to them mom! We have a guest you know!” Kara wasn’t sure what she’d expected her parents were busy drinking beers on the porch and talking about their youth, and Kara’s childhood.

 

Lena put a hand on top of Kara’s. Kara turned her head to look into her beautiful grey eyes, over her mug of coffee. “It’s no problem Kara, I don’t mind.” Kara softly let out a breath, and nervously stuffed more chocolate into her mouth. The next time she looked Alex and Maggie were gone.

 

For once in her life Kara couldn’t think of anything to say, they just sat there on opposite ends of the couch drinking coffee with baileys, and listening to all of Kara’s favorite Christmas songs on the radio.

 

At some point, “mistletoe and wine” came on and Kara got a crazy idea. “Hey Lena, do you want to dance?” Lena put her mug down without a moment’s hesitation, and smiled broadly. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

It wasn’t a great song to dance to, but all they really felt like, was take hold of each other’s waist and rocking back and forth. Kara could and would sing along to just about any song that had the word christmas somewhere in the lyrics, she hadn’t expected Lena to join in.

 

When the song was over, they both leaned in simultaneously and kissed. There was no stars shooting, just a sense of peace, and belonging.


	10. Lena Immaculate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://wantyousafe.tumblr.com/post/156472214868/goth-dj-katie-mcgrath-in-freakdog-aka-red-mist) gifset i decided to write a college AU'ish thing featuring Goth!Lena and her inability to speak to pretty girls 
> 
> (and Journalism student Kara, who you would think suffered from a severe allergy to affection from nice people based on her reaction to Lena)

_Tortuous one, taboos undone_

_A glittering star on a sea of myriad waves_

_And a thickening mist, a seductress_

_Leading lovesick hearts astray_

“Hi, uhm, excuse me. Gosh am I interrupting. I’m so sorry, can I just trouble you for a moment.”

Lena slowly pulled off her headphones and glared at the girl who dared to disturb her sanctuary of study.

The girl looked like she had wandered right out of Pleasantville, all pink cardigans, blonde hair and bubbly smile.

“I’m listening.” Lena said folding her hands on top of her textbook, she wasn’t actually listening, but she figured it was the easiest way to get rid of little miss sunshine.

The girl spent a lot of time looking at Lena with an open mouth, it was probably the rings, or maybe the piercings, Lena wasn’t sure.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, and Lena mentally prepared herself to be asked about her lord and savior Jesus Christ. She had no idea why they kept letting nut jobs like her in at Metropolis U.

 

“Uhm, I have to do an interview for my journalism class and I saw you sitting there, and was wondering if maybe you had the time. I’M SORRY FOR DISTURBING YOU I’LL JUST GO!” So not a religious nut, just a freshman in the field.

Lena wasn’t sure why she reached out to stop the retreating girl, she wanted to get back to her studies, not have to sit through 20 awkward, and vapid questions from the neighbor nice girl.

“No, its fine I need a break from the studies anyways.”

The blonde almost flew back. “Really?” She asked with eyes the size of teacups, Lena could have sworn she saw a tail wag between her legs.

“Yes, let me see if I can guess the topic: subcultural life on campus.” Lena sassed, gesturing at her heavy black clothes. She was already regretting agreeing to this.

“Actually it’s about studying engineering as a woman, and what kind of challenges you face, I saw that you were reading all these books about currents and physics and all kinds of clever stuff.” The girl smiled with her whole face, like she genuinely hadn’t realized Lena had just insulted her.

“Oh, uhm sorry for being presumptuous, yes I study electrical engineering I’m on my 3rd year what would you like to know?”

 

The interview itself when smoothly. The blonde (Kara as she learned was her name), asked interesting but not too intimate questions. Then proudly showed Lena the notes she’d taken on her reporter pad (“cause I’m going to be a real reporter!”), before waltzing off to do whatever it was girls like her did.

Probably sing to her flock of forest friends while cleaning up after her evil stepsister.

 

That should have been that right? Just a minor footnote in the melancholic story of her life.

Except somehow  that modern day disney princess with her locks of spun gold was haunting her dreams.

Lena had known she was gay since the first time her and Veronica snuck up to the old belfry after lights out. Her family hadn’t been near as okay with it, but that was another story.

What mattered was that she was familiar with the term gay panic, even though she had never experienced it herself.

Until now.

 

She hadn’t seen Kara since that afternoon in the library 2 weeks ago.

It made sense, Metropolis U was a fairly compartmentalized university, engineering was taught in one end, the humanities in the other.

She had no reason to ever leave the engineering buildings except to study in the larger cross faculty library.

Which she admittedly did often, though it seemed Kara didn’t.

Lena would know she had been keeping a lookout.

 

Lena didn’t really have any friends, it was a conscious decision, after first Veronica, then Lex, and then her mom, it just seemed easier to not get attached.

Contrary to what she heard people say behind her back (seriously was she back in middle school?) she didn’t walk around in trench coats and army boots to stand out, she did it to scare people off.

Also maybe because Alice from “Resident Evil” had sort of been her sexual awakening.

The closest thing she had was her roommate Jess, however that was more of a mutual politeness thing.

 

Most of the time she was perfectly okay with her solitary lifestyle. Right now she needed someone to pull her out of her obsession, before she did something stupid.

Like exploit the schools poorly managed database structure to gain access to the schedule of all freshman journalism students, and plan to “randomly” stumble into her one day after class.

Not that she would ever do that.

Or debate whether Tuesday or Thursday was more likely to make Kara susceptible to an impulse trip to a café.

That would be stupid, and irresponsible, possibly illegal, and bordering on stalking.

 

Lena arrived 25 minutes early outside the classroom.

She had meant to be there at most 5-10 before, just in case the lecture ended early.

Her fear got the better of her, so she looked up what the maximum amount of time school regulations allowed a lecturer to end the lesson too early was.

 

She had been rehearsing her speech all morning, yet the moment Kara stepped out of that classroom it all left her.

At that point it was too late to turn around, she was already walking towards Kara.

Lena could do this! All she had to do was smile and be cool.

“Hi Lena, how are you doing?” Kara smiled while she spoke, and Lena swore it was getting harder to breathe.

“Fine thank you, I came by to ask how it went with your assignment.” All things considered, Lena was pretty impressed just how calm and coherent she was being in front of this literal ray of sunshine.

“Oh, uhm, it went really well, Professor Grant called it a mediocre attempt at decent journalism, so I think she liked it.” Kara had this cute little crinkle in her brow as she stared off into the distance, and tried to think about... something?

“I was wondering if you could perhaps be persuaded to tell me more about the assignment over a cup of coffee?” Lena made sure to add a seductive little wink to her proposition, which Kara missed entirely.”

“I don’t like coffee, could we get pastries instead?” Lena was about to politely chuckle at Kara’s joke, before she realized the blonde the blonde was completely serious.

“It’s a date.” Truth be told that last comment was a hail Mary from Lena, if she was going to do it, she was going to go all out.

Kara sputtered and recoiled. “Sorry I, um, I didn’t mean to drag you into something you don’t want, its okay we can just have coffee! I uhm, I, ah.” Lena wasn’t even sure what Kara was rambling about.

“Kara, stop panicking, I would like to go on a date with you, I was the one who asked.” Putting a grounding hand on her crush seemed to prevent her from taking flight through the roof, though her cheeks still looked about ready to spontaneously combust.

“Psh, me panic, no never, I’m the most collected person ever! Wait really?! You want to go on a date with me? As in a date date? As in you might like me date? Like, like me like me? That kind of date! But you’re so cool, and badass, and I’m just silly little me?”

It was weird, but Lena was already growing fond of Kara’s  tendency to ramble.

 

They must have looked like an odd couple, walking down the hall side by side. Kara in an ensemble of  pastel colors, with her hair framing her head like a halo, next to Lena in black and silver, with sleek raven hair looking not unlike a widow’s veil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are loved and cherished.
> 
> (you can also find me rambling about god only knows what on tumblr at http://offbrand-valk.tumblr.com/ if that's your thing)


End file.
